Birthday Blues
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Its jessica's birthday and Sam is taking it hard. (Its really old, i wrote it like 3 years ago so forgive me if its crappily written, my writing has evolved a lot since then i hope!)


It was a normal day for Dean and Dean thought it was a normal day for Sam but it was not at all.

They were both in a bar drinking beer, both happy because they had killed the thing that killed thier mum and Jess, then Dean went over to another table with these girls form Texas getting this number and trying to get laid, when Sam was still at the bar on his own thinking.

Suddenly Sam got a phone call, it made him jump he thought who could be calling at this time in the morning, so he picked up the phone and to his supprise it was Jessica's mum. "Hi" said Sam in a supprised sort of way, "Hello Sam how are you" Jessica's mum said. "I'm okay under the circum stances, you know because it is Jess's birthday today" Sam said feeling torn appart as he said the words. Then Jessica's mum said "about that, it is going to sound queit silly, but we are having a little party to celebrate her birthday, to show how kind she was and to show we still care about her, even though she has passed away, and we was wondering if you would come and say a cuple of words becuase you new her pretty well and we did not see much of her after she moved in with you, so if it is okay we would like you to come". Sam was silent then he picked up the phone and said "It does not sound silly at all i will come and say a few words, when is it ?". "It is today in twenty minutes, i hope you can make it, bye". Then she put down the phone.

A couple of minutes later sam got his coat and went out of the pub and got a taxi to Jess's mum's house.

Meanwhile Dean was looking around the pub to see where Sam had gone and then thought he must have gone to the toilet or went out to get some air after all he is the take a walk kind of type. So Dean totaly forgot about Sam and had a good time with the girls at thier place.

While Dean was at the girls place Sam arrived at Jessica's Mum's house and payed the taxi man and went up to the door, he knocked and they let him in, as he was walking in he had people coming up to him saying "Hi Sam" and "How are you Sam" also things like "what have you been doing after she passed", most of them where drunk. Then came Jessica's mum and she said " Sam i'm so glad you could have come, would you like to go up now and say some words because most people have said thiers already when they were sober". "Okay" Sam said and went up on the stairs and said " I know that it has not been easy for any of us this passed year after everything has happend, but insted of keep mourning we should remember the good times we had with her, i know she was queit a energetic person, and i remember when i got my grades back and i got a place in law school she was really excited for me, at the time we was at a halloween party and she looked bueatiful, it was great and when she smiled it lit up the room and made me feel like i could achevie anything with her around, and now without her it has been hard".

Time passed and it was soon the end of the party and Sam got a taxi to the appartment that they were renting and put his stuff down and went out again, he walked around thinking, then he saw an alley and walked into it and he could not take no more he collapsed onto the groung and started to cry he got a picture of Jess out and started saying "i should of protected you i could have saved you".

Then there was a sound, it was a scratching sound and then behind sam a girl came and she was possed by a demon and it knocked Sam out and he droped his picture of Jess. He was gone.

A couple of hours later Dean came home and saw Sam's stuff and shputed "Sam" but thier was no answer. Dean went out to look for Sam and he saw something up ahead on the floor in an alley, walked up to it and picked it up, it was a picture of Jessica, Sam's girlfriend who died, he thought where the hell could Sam be. Dean looked up and he saw blood on the wall, and then looked down and saw marks in the dirt it was like someone had draged something, what if soemone had took Sam.

Dean was worried he did not know about the blood on the wall and it looked like the person who's blood it was had lost a lot so he got someone to check the blood on the wall. First she sawabed it and put it in this silver thing and then said "Yes this is definatly Sam Winchesters blood, it looks like this blood has came from the head, i would not get too worried but thier is a possibility, if he is bleeding from his head that he could get brain damadge, but that is only if he has been hit over the head really hard,and if he has been hit over the head hard he will need an operation ergently or he could die. Dean stopped and thought, Sam cannot die now i just brought him back, he can't.

Whilst Dean was out looking for Sam, Sam was with the possed girl and she had him tied up to a beam and he felt really weak and dizzy because he had just woken up after being hit over the head twice with a vodka bottle. Sam said "where am i and what am i doing here", but before the demon could talk sam collapsed and he was bleeding preety badly from the head. The demon tried to wake Sam up but he would not then she got really mad and got a knife and said "I bet you'll wake up with this". Then she stabbed him in the leg near his ancle but he still did not wake up so the demon left him and went.

Hours later Dean went to the police station and asked if they had any sighting of a Sam Winchester but they said they did not, but what Dean did not know is that the policfe officer was possesed. Then Dean said sycasticly "I bet that Sam's praying to God". Then before Dean could finish his sentance the police officer flinched, his eyes closed then when they opened his eyes were black, "his possesed" Dean said. Then the demon came at his and threw dean into a cupboard, but Dean did not give up that easy dean threw the demon into a room and then shut the door, it started to bang in to try to get out but then Dean put his hand into his pocket and got some salt out and put a line of it outside the door, "that should keep you in thier for a couple of minutes". So Dean went over to the computer and tiped into the computers search engine Winchester Sam and a link same up and he clicked onto it and it was CCTV outside Jericho in California and it was CCTV of the demon dragging Sam into this house, Dean grabbed his coat and ran to his car to get Sam.

Half an hour later Dean arrived at the house in California where he saw the demon take Sam in the CCTV. When Dean got out of the car he saw dried up blood along the floor leading to the house so he ran in and shouted "Sammy" and scanned the house top to bottom but he could not find Sam anywhere. Then he heard a noise and it was coming from under the floorboards so he moved the mat and saw a square door and he opened it and there was Sam he was unconchious and he had loads of rats near him. Then Dean said "ohh rats" and went over to Sam and un tied him, then lifted up his head, Dean felt something behind Sams head so he took his hand away and looked at it, it was full of blood so Dean quickly put Sam over his shoulder and got him out of the house into the car then drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital he put Sam over his shoulder and took him in, then he started shouting "help, i need help here". Then two doctors came over and took Sam andsaid to Dean "Sir please wait outside we will let you see him when he is stable". "Stable, what do you mean stable it's not that bad is it" Dean said feeling worried. "Sir please just let us do our job". So Dean sat down and waited anxiously thinking i hope he is goinhg to be alright.

Half an hour later the doctors came to Dean and said "he is stable". "Can i go and see him" Dean said. "not yet i just need to ask you a few questions, we found a stab wound to his leg and he has a serious head injury, do you know where he got them?" said the doctor. Then Dean said "look he is my brother, and he went missing, and i am a police officer, and i found some CCTV footage of someone dragging him into this house, and when i got thier there was loads of blood on the floor, so i went into the house and brought him here. Now please can i go and see my brother" "Okay" said the doctor, and walked him ionto the room where Sam was.

When Dean walked into the room he saw Sam on a life support machine with a tube down his throat like when he was in hospital, by then loads of things where going through his mind like is he going to wake up?, is he going to die?, and loads of other things. Then Dean said to the doctor "is he going to be alright?". "We will know more if he wakes up" said the doctor. "If" said Dean. "Well he has sufferd a serious injury" the doctor said, and she walked out.

Hours passed and Sam was still in the same condition, then Saw started coughing and chocking so Dean ran out and got a doctor.

A couple of minutes later the doctor came to Dean and said "you can go and see him but he needs rest and he will still be a bit groggy because of the operation, so go easy on him". So Dean went into the room and saw Sam lying there in so much pain, so he walked over to him and started talking to him he said "Sam you go missing like that again or you let yourself get hurt again i will". Then Sam said "you'll kill me" Sam said, "that is so not funny Sammy" Dean said.

A week passed and Sam was allowed out of hospital. When they got home Sam said "i am so glad to be home". "I'm so glad you are home" said Dean. Then there was a noise and then the door got kicked in by the possesed girl who put Sam in hospital. Dean went over to his dads journal and got it and got some holy water while he was at it, then threw it over her and Sam read the excorsism "Exorchie sarmous te spiritus emondes golorium padre omnus encurcio omnus satanica possestas omnus segragateo" and the demon came out of the body and the girl who was possesed said "Where am i". Then Dean took her home and that was a job well done for the day.


End file.
